User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Milo the Sunfire Alchemist
Milo, the Sunfire Alchemist is a champion suggestion by Emptylord. Abilities Whenever Milo kills an enemy, he turns his victim to gold for 5 seconds. Milo or an allied champion can strike the golden unit to destroy it and claim 7 gold. The bounty for the kill goes to Milo regardless of who claims the bonus gold. Enemies killed while alchemized by Rising Sun will yield the bonus gold without triggering Alchemy. }} Milo alchemizes the ground as he walks, leaving behind him a golden trail that lasts for 5.25 seconds, provides sight and slowing enemies upon it. |description2 = Milo puts fire in his steps, igniting the alchemized ground beneath his feet and any new trail created within the next 5 seconds. Enemies caught in the blaze are dealt magic damage every half second. |leveling = 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 / 18 % |leveling2 = |cooldown=10 |cost=50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 |costtype=mana }} Milo is granted bonus attack damage plus 2.5% of his current gold. |leveling = }} Milo glides forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies in his path. If Milo damages an enemy, he can activate Gold Rush a second time at no cost to cover more ground but deal no damage. Gold Rush will apply Trailblazer. The cooldown begins upon first activating the skill. |leveling = |cooldown=19 / 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 |cost=50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Milo punches the ground, creating a large circular patch of gold that lingers for 7 seconds. After 1 second, Milo gains the ability to activate Rising Sun for 6 seconds before this skill goes on cooldown. |range=750 (radius) |cost=140 |costtype=mana |cooldown=90 / 85 / 80 }} Milo alchemizes all enemies standing upon golden ground; dealing high magic damage and stunning them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = 200 / 325 / 450 }} }} Relaunch WIP I'm pushing Milo's theme toward something more similar to Frozone from the Incredibles - essentially, an ice-themed mage whose focus is more on mobility than crowd control (and is gold-coloured). * Alchemical Converter (Unique Trinket) **Passive: Milo gains bonus attack damage equal to 1.5% of current gold. **Active: Milo illuminates all golden trail and golden units, granting sight. * Golden Touch ** Milo turns the ground to gold underfoot, leaving a trail that lasts for 3.25 seconds. ** Additionally, whenever Milo kills an enemy or neutral monster, he turns his victim to gold for 5 seconds. Milo or an allied champion can strike golden units to destroy them and claim 7 gold. Killing an enemy turned to gold by one of Milo's abilities will grant the bonus gold without triggering the transformation. * Fool's Gold ** Milo blasts the target area with gold, dealing damage to all enemies in a small radius and leaving behind a patch of gold. Fool's Gold can be cast during Gold Rush. * Blind Sighted ** Milo unleashes a volley of of golden flecks in a cone before him for 1.25 seconds, damaging enemies at 0.25 second intervals and applying stacks. Milo can move during Fool's Gold but the facing-direction is fixed. At 3 stacks, targets are turned to gold: stunning them for 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds. Minions, but not monsters, are stunned for 3 seconds instead. * Gold Rush **Gold Rush uses a stock system. Milo generates charges every 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 seconds and can hold up to 2. ** Milo sweeps forward in an arc, damaging all enemies he passes through and leaving behind an arc of impassible terrain. The speed of the dash scales with Milo's bonus movement speed. * Rising Sun (Active): Milo stuns all enemies nearby standing upon alchemized ground, dealing magic damage. Category:Custom champions